


The Rose That Deigned To Bloom

by Aliseia



Series: La Part Des Anges [12]
Category: The Originals (TV)
Genre: AU, M/M
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-07
Updated: 2018-07-07
Packaged: 2019-06-06 22:05:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,493
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15204437
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aliseia/pseuds/Aliseia
Summary: Di scatto afferrò il braccio dell’altro: la camicia era fredda e bagnata, i muscoli tesi. Era uscito ancora sotto la neve, o forse… La stoffa era fradicia, Elijah trattenne il fiato. «Vieni fuori.» rantolò.





	The Rose That Deigned To Bloom

**Author's Note:**

> Fandom: The Originals  
> Genere: Romantico - Introspettivo  
> Personaggi: Elijah Mikaelson, Tristan De Martel;   
> Pairing: Tristan/Elijah  
> Note: Un’altra slice of life, il seguito di Once I Had The Rarest Rose. Non a caso riprende il verso successivo dalla stessa canzone. È un pezzo rimasto nel cassetto per mesi, da questo deriva la sua atmosfera invernale. È un pezzo che deve più del solito la sua ispirazione alle mie amiche trilijehrs.  
> A Miky30, che mi ha ispirata direttamente con il suo splendido I Don’t Wanna Miss A Thing.   
> A Abby Da Edoras, che ama le atmosfere oniriche nei suoi bellissimi, tormentati racconti.  
> La dedico a entrambe.  
> Spoilers: Per le ragioni di cui sopra si parla di un certo personaggio al passato, anche se nelle storie successive…  
> Rating: VM18 (ma è un rating arancione)  
> Disclaimer: I personaggi e i luoghi presenti in questa storia non appartengono a me ma a Lisa Jane Smith, Julie Plec, Michael Narducci, Diane Ademou-John, nonché agli altri autori della serie e a chi ne detiene i diritti.  
> Questa storia non è stata scritta a scopo di lucro, nessuna violazione del copyright è pertanto intesa.

**The Rose That Deigned To Bloom**  
  
   
Once I had rarest rose  
That ever deigned to bloom  
Cruel winter chilled the bud  
And stole my flower too soon  
   
Love Song For A Vampire – Annie Lennox  
 

   
   
Era buio quando si svegliò. Di scatto afferrò il braccio dell’altro: la camicia era fredda e bagnata, i muscoli tesi. Era uscito ancora sotto la neve, o forse… La stoffa era fradicia, Elijah trattenne il fiato. «Vieni fuori.» rantolò.  
Ma il ragazzo opponeva resistenza. Elijah spalancò gli occhi proprio mentre la luce tremolante di una candela rischiarava la scena.  
«Un incubo, Sire?» la voce tagliente e il sorriso tirato, Tristan era in piedi accanto al letto e cercava con fermezza di sottrarsi alla stretta tenace del suo creatore.  
Indossava la camicia e un paio di candidi boxer, le sue gambe agili e magre sembravano quelle di un piccolo fenicottero. I capelli, ancora arruffati dal sonno e dal sesso, non erano bagnati.  
Erano nella loro stanza. Il freddo della stoffa era dovuto alla neve e non all’oceano, il delicato, altezzoso vampiro fissava l’amante e sembrava giudicarlo con un sorriso un po’ amaro. Alzò le spalle. «È solo neve. Ora mi cambio.»  
Ma Elijah non lasciava la presa. «Toglila e torna a letto.» Era ansia, non seduzione. Voleva stringere a sé quel corpo tiepido, sciupare quei riccioli, annegare in quegli occhi chiari. Ancora un momento per annullare la sensazione di gelo e di sale che lo aveva assalito al ricordo.  
Ma il piccolo tiranno si rifiutò. «Lasciami. Voglio fare una doccia.» Ormai completamente sveglio Elijah liberò la preda. Non c’era verso di trattenerlo se non perdendone in dignità. Si alzò di scatto e altrettanto velocemente infilò i boxer. «Vado a farmi un caffè.» brontolò.  Si voltò per afferrare la camicia  e sorprese lo sguardo dell’altro sul proprio corpo seminudo. «Cosa c’è?» chiese inclinando la testa.  
«Niente – Tristan inalberò una smorfietta insolente – Mi stupivo di questo sussulto di pudore. » aggiunse indicando con lo sguardo i boxer e la camicia.  
«Non volevo turbare Milord.» rispose Elijah in modo altrettanto asciutto.  
Questa volta Tristan rise di gusto, con quella sua risata argentina che a Elijah rimescolava il sangue. «Io pretendo la decenza per me… non per te! Sei uno dei pochi uomini che conosco che risulti elegante tanto vestito quanto… nudo.»  E senza aspettare la reazione del Sire gli voltò le spalle per raggiungere il bagno. Elijah smise di abbottonare la camicia azzurra e lo seguì.  
Impercettibilmente Tristan rallentò, lasciandosi prendere. Elijah lo afferrò per le spalle e con un’insolita premura lo spinse contro le piastrelle azzurre del piccolo, lussuoso locale. Nello sguardo celeste del Conte brillava ancora il fuoco gelido di una sfida. Almeno finché Elijah non lo spiazzò e anziché sbottonargli sul petto la camicia bagnata agguantò un morbido asciugamano di candida spugna. Lentamente ma con vigore prese a strofinare i riccioli umidi del suo giovane amante. Tristan sgranò gli occhi. Poi, avvolto in quell’incantesimo, si lasciò andare. Socchiuse le palpebre, dischiuse le labbra. I pugni rimasero stretti, segnale di un’ostilità non ancora sopita, ma le braccia e il petto languidamente si arresero alla stretta dell’amante. «Questo è sleale.» mormorò. La risata scura di Elijah sfiorò i morbidi capelli arruffati. «So come prenderti, eh Milord?»  
Tristan sorrise con il volto premuto sul petto dell’altro, la camicia bagnata che sotto il suo sguardo curioso sollevava piccole onde di brividi dalla pelle ambrata.  
Elijah molto lentamente lasciò scivolare sulle spalle dell’altro il freddo ostacolo di stoffa, ma prima che l’elegante capo di sartoria finisse a terra le rapide mani di Tristan avevano già abbassato l’elastico dei suoi boxer neri.  
Lo sguardo lucido del Conte, l’intensità, il desiderio, persino la tenerezza che accendevano i suoi occhi celesti fecero arrossire Elijah. Per superare il momentaneo imbarazzo si affrettò a strappare i boxer dell’altro. Tristan inalberò un piccolo broncio: «Ancora! – sospirò – Dovrò farne una nuova scorta.» Risero insieme continuando a baciarsi e toccarsi mentre si avvicinavano al letto.  
L’amore fu molto appassionato ma insolitamente rapido, Elijah non aveva dimenticato che il giovane e indaffarato Conte aveva un impegno.  
Nondimeno, avvertendo che tentava ancora di sottrarsi al suo abbraccio, sospirò allacciandolo ai fianchi e cercando i suoi occhi. «Dove vai?» chiese un po’ indispettito.  
«Te l’ho detto… le streghe.»  
Elijah sbuffò. «Di nuovo? Abbiamo ancora bisogno di loro?»  
«Sempre. E loro hanno bisogno di noi.»  
Lo sguardo di Elijah divenne ancora più scuro. «E questo ci interessa?»  
Una piccola ruga pensosa si formò sulla fronte candida. «Sì, ci interessa. Le Sorelle furono leali con me quando…»  
Elijah si bloccò, poi di slancio strinse di nuovo il pallido amante. Questa volta Tristan non si ribellò.  
«Quanto tempo abbiamo?» mormorò Elijah sui riccioli.  
«Mezz’ora.» rispose Tristan allungando il collo per osservare l’antica pendola dalla cassa d’ebano.  
«Mezz’ora è un tempo molto lungo…» mormorò Elijah facendo correre le dita tra i capelli di seta. Scese con piccoli baci dalla fronte alle guance.  
Tristan ricambiò mordendogli un labbro. All’improvviso Elijah si sollevò su di lui, guardandolo in modo strano. «Cosa volevi dire con “uno dei pochi uomini”?»  
Un lampo malizioso brillò negli occhi chiari. «Quello che ho detto. Sono pochi quelli che mantengono lo stesso portamento quando mancano le vesti a indicarne lo stato.»  
Gli occhi scuri erano gelidi come pietra. «Shen Min?» sibilò il Sire senza riuscire a nascondere il proprio disappunto.  
Tristan mostrò una smorfia eloquente. «Per esempio.»  
Elijah non riusciva più a nascondere la rabbia. «Non ho ucciso quel cane. Lui…»  
«Lui è morto per me.» rispose Tristan tranquillamente.  
Il creatore sciolse l’abbraccio quasi bruscamente e restò seduto sul letto, le spalle sulla testiera e le lenzuola che coprivano a stento la sua scomposta nudità. «Potevo ucciderlo, ma non l’ho fatto.» disse guardando davanti a sé.  
«Lo so. » rispose Tristan che invece lo fissava attentamente, la testa sprofondata comodamente nei cuscini.  
Così, con le spalle nude, il petto bianco attraversato da una sottile peluria, i riccioli scomposti che sembravano neri sul celeste pallido delle lenzuola, era davvero come quel giorno in cui Elijah lo aveva salvato dall’oceano.  
«O meglio – aggiunse Tristan dopo un po’ – Lo avresti fatto, poiché aveva osato minacciare la tua amante. Ma la tua esitazione gli permise di sacrificarsi per me. Per restarmi fedele.»  
Lo sguardo di Elijah saettò nella penombra come alla ricerca di una via di fuga, e infine si decise a incontrare di nuovo il placido viso del Conte. «Ho sofferto ogni volta che dovevo uccidere un componente della Strix. Ogni singola volta…» disse infine con una specie di rabbia accorata.  
«Anche io – rispose Tristan grave – Ho sofferto per ogni perdita.»  
«I tuoi uomini…» attaccò Elijah alzando la voce come per un rimprovero.  
«Erano i tuoi uomini – rispose Tristan con grande serietà. E le tue donne…» lasciò che l’ultima parola facesse il suo tragico effetto, e poi proseguì: «Tuoi. La tua discendenza.»  
Elijah lo sollevò per le spalle. «Shen Min allora era un mostro… Un abominio…»  
«Shen Min mi amava – rispose Tristan con calma, senza abbassare lo sguardo – In quanto al fatto che fosse un mostro… chi meglio di te per giudicare.»  
L’Originale scosse ancora le pallide spalle dell’altro. «Lo amavi?»  
«Provavo affetto per lui.»  
Il Sire piegò il capo, incapace di esprimere a parole, o persino con un gesto, tenero o violento che fosse, quel misto di rabbia, gelosia e costernazione che lo agitava nel profondo. «Io li ho sentiti. – sussurrò voltando ancora la testa nel buio della stanza – Li ho sentiti morire con me. A uno a uno.»  
Fu il turno di Tristan di rabbrividire. «Io ho riaperto gli occhi nei sotterranei della famiglia Mikaelson… E tu eri morto. Morto.»  
Elijah lo guardò di nuovo. «Non sapevi che la mia anima era nel pendente?»  
Tristan sorrise debolmente. «Nessuno si preoccupò di confermarlo – le pallide dita giocavano con la seta azzurra, intrecciando piccoli vortici tra le pieghe – Ma sì… lo sapevo. Sapevo che eri morto. E sapevo che la tua anima esisteva ancora.»  
Si guardarono intensamente. Con uno scatto Tristan prese il viso dell’altro tra le mani, sfregando le labbra contro le sue e poi affondando la lingua con smaniosa prepotenza nella sua bocca. «Eri morto.» ripeté stringendo ancora tra le mani il volto dell’amante, come a convincersi che no, non era più vero. «Quante volte ancora dovrò affrontare la tua morte?»  
Elijah lo accolse sul suo petto, senza smettere di fissarlo. «La mia anima sarà sempre con te.» mormorò commosso prima di ricambiare il bacio. Ma Tristan quasi rifiutò, poi si strinse più forte a lui, lo morse sul collo. «Voglio tutto – disse – La tua anima è bella… ma non mi basta.» Sorrise ancora, malizioso, Elijah coprì di baci quelle guance piene. Si chiese se uno di essi non avesse intercettato una lacrima, rapida su quel viso di porcellana.  
   
Si baciarono a lungo, soltanto baci e mani insolenti che audacemente frugavano i corpi, finché la musica celestiale di Glow*, dal cellulare, non segnalò loro che anche quel piccolo incanto doveva finire.  
   
   
   
   
*Glow dei Lights and Motion è la suoneria di Milord    
   
  


End file.
